langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Les Fleurs du mal/Obsession
Obsession (William Aggeler, The Flowers of Evil (Fresno, CA: Academy Library Guild, 1954) Great woods, you frighten me like cathedrals; You roar like the organ; and in our cursed hearts, Rooms of endless mourning where old death-rattles sound, Respond the echoes of your De profundis. I hate you, Ocean! your bounding and your tumult, My mind finds them within itself; that bitter laugh Of the vanquished man, full of sobs and insults, I hear it in the immense laughter of the sea. How I would like you, Night! without those stars Whose light speaks a language I know! For I seek emptiness, darkness, and nudity! But the darkness is itself a canvas Upon which live, springing from my eyes by thousands, Beings with understanding looks, who have vanished. Obsession (Roy Campbell, Poems of Baudelaire (New York: Pantheon Books, 1952) You forests, like cathedrals, are my dread: You roar like organs. Our curst hearts, like cells Where death forever rattles on the bed, Echo your de Profundis as it swells. My spirit hates you, Ocean! sees, and loathes Its tumults in your own. Of men defeated The bitter laugh, that's full of sobs and oaths, Is in your own tremendously repeated. How you would please me, Night! without your stars Which speak a foreign dialect, that jars On one who seeks the void, the black, the bare. Yet even your darkest shade a canvas forms Whereon my eye must multiply in swarms Familiar looks of shapes no longer there. Obsession (Jack Collings Squire, Poems and Baudelaire Flowers (London: The New Age Press, Ltd, 1909) Great woods! like mighty fanes you frighten me, You howl like the organ; in our cursed souls, Grey grief-chambers where old death-rattles be, Your many-echoing "De profundis" rolls. I hate thee, Ocean! for my spirit is torn With tumults like thine own; a laugh has birth, Like a beaten man's, full of all tears and scorn And bitterness, within the sea's vast mirth. Ah! how I love thee, Night, when not a star Speaks with known tongue of light through the dark air; For lo! I seek the void, the black, the bare; Yet even darkest depths but curtains are Where live, shot from my eye, innumerable Lost forms and faces that I know too well. ------------- Obsession Grands bois, vous m'effrayez comme des cathédrales; Vous hurlez comme l'orgue; et dans nos coeurs maudits, Chambres d'éternel deuil où vibrent de vieux râles, Répondent les échos de vos De profundis. Je te hais, Océan! tes bonds et tes tumultes, Mon esprit les retrouve en lui; ce rire amer De l'homme vaincu, plein de sanglots et d'insultes, Je l'entends dans le rire énorme de la mer Comme tu me plairais, ô nuit! sans ces étoiles Dont la lumière parle un langage connu! Car je cherche le vide, et le noir, et le nu! Mais les ténèbres sont elles-mêmes des toiles Où vivent, jaillissant de mon oeil par milliers, Des êtres disparus aux regards familiers. ---------- BESESSENHEIT Ihr Wälder macht wir grosse Kirchen bange Ihr heult wie Orgeln - der verdammten Herz Wo altes Röcheln bebt und ewiger Schmerz Antwortet eurem De-Profundis-Sange Ich hasse dich o Meer das laut sich blähet: Ich finde mich in dir! Des Lachers Wut - Des Unterjochten der mit Schluchzen schmähet Sein ungeheures Lachen tönt die Flut! O Nacht wie schön ich ohne Stern dich fände! Bekannte Sprache spricht der Sterne Strahl. Ich suche nur was nackt ist schwarz und kahl. Sogar die Finsternisse sind mir Wände Die zu Tausenden entgegenschicken Entschwundene Wesen mit vertrauten Blicken. ------------ OSSESSIONE. (Traduzione di Riccardo Sonzogno) Grandi boschi, voi mi spaventate come le cattedrali, voi urlate come l'organo e nei nostri cuori maledetti, camere d'eterno lutto in cui vibrano vecchi rantoli, rispondono li echi dei vostri De profundis. Io ti detesto, Oceano! il mio spirito ritrova in sè i tuoi sussulti e le tue tempeste! Quel riso amaro pieno di singhiozzi e d'insulti de l'uomo vinto, io lo ascolto nel riso enorme del mare. Quanto mi piaceresti, o Notte! senza queste stelle la cui luce parla un noto linguaggio! Poichè io cerco il vuoto e il nero e il nudo! Ma le tenebre stesse sono tele in cui vivono, scaturendo a migliaia da' miei occhi, esseri scomparsi a li sguardi familiari. ------------ Obsesión Grandes bosques, me espantáis como catedrales; Aulláis como el órgano; y en nuestros corazones malditos, Estancias de eterno duelo donde vibran viejos estertores, Responden a los ecos de vuestros De profundis. ¡Yo te odio, Océano! tus saltos y tus tumultos, Mi espíritu en él los recobra. Esta risa amarga Del hombre vencido, lleno de sollozos y de insultos, Yo la escucho en la risa enorme del mar. ¡Cómo me agradarías, oh noche! ¡Sin estas estrellas Cuya luz habla un lenguaje conocido! ¡Porque yo busco el vacío, y el negro, y el desnudo! Pero, las tinieblas son ellas mismas las telas donde viven, brotando de mis ojos por millares, Los seres desaparecidos de las miradas familiares. ------------- Obsessão (Traduzido por Delfim Guimarães) Os bosques para mim são como catedraes, Com organs a ulular, incutindo pavor... E os nossos corações, - jazidas sepulcraes, De profundis também soluçam, n'um clamor. Odeio do oceano as iras e os tumultos, Que retratam minh'alma! O riso singular E o amargo do infeliz, misto de pranto e insultos, É um riso semelhante ao do soturno mar. Ai! como eu te amaria, ó Noite, caso tu Pudesses alijar a luz que te constéia, Porque eu procuro o Nada , o Tenebroso, o Nu! Que a própria escuridão é tambem uma téia, Onde vejo fulgir, na luz dos meus olhares. Os entes que perdi, - espectros familiares!